


Sanctuary

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [39]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Back-alley Medical Practice, Blanket Permission, Codenames, Gen, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Claire gave her number to Frank Castle.She should have expected him to call





	1. Chapter 1

The burner phone wakes Claire up in the middle of the night.

“Lucy ?“ she asks, and only get silence for answer.

The last dregs of sleepiness immediately dissipate.

(What if Matt is lying in an alley somewhere, and lost consciousness just after telling his phone to call? How will she find him before it’s too late?)

“Lucy?  
\- Raphael.”

It’s Frank Castle. The Punisher.

“Barbara? Did you drink too much again? Tell me where you are if you need help getting home.”

Castle fortunately catches on her meaning, and rattles an address. He even tries to feminize his voice by pitching it higher, with admittedly limited success.

\---

The adresse turns out to be a safe house, and Castles injuries turn out to be non-life threatening.

“Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but I think my wound needs stitches. I would have done it myself, but I can’t reach it.”

There is indeed a mildly deep cut in the middle of his back.

(Well. ‘Mildly deep’ by vigilant criterias. Hospital deep for normal people. It needs _stitches_.)

Claire gets to work.

\---

“So. ‘Barbara’, uh?  
\- Matt’s idea, not mine.  
\- Guess he’s Lucy, then?”

She hums.

“Surprised he didn’t call me ‘Red’, though.  
\- Apparently, it’s a nickname, not a code name.”

He nods, and she gives him her address before leaving.

\---

He shows up at her apartment two days later with jam.

“Jam?  
\- Mango jam. And homemade. I usually do it for Red, but I thought I would thank you for the last time.”

She takes the offered pot.

“Be careful, it’s very liquid.”

(Randomly giving food _is_ going to be a thing, isn’t it?)

\---

Claire can’t say she doesn’t understand Frank’s methods. Well, she could, but it would be a lie.

(She killed Wilde, after all.)

It doesn’t mean she fully approves of them.

“I feel like we should establish some ground rules. I helped you once, but I won’t do it again if you break them.”

Castle puts all his focus on her. That’s a lot of focus. He’s pretty intense.

“First, no collateral damage. No one gets caught in the crossfire. Given your motives, I think it was a given anyway.”

Castle nods, and Claire takes a deep breath. Now for the difficult part.

“I know you shot Matt in the head. No more bullshit like that. You hurt him again, I find a way to kill you.”

He nods again, and she feels some… unease coming from him. She ignores it.

“Another thing. The hospital is a safe zone. No shooting, no sneaking in to kill people.”

This time, it looks like he is going to protest. She raises her hand to stop him.

“That’s not negotiable. The hospital _needs_ to be a safe zone, or people who need to may not go. Neither of us want an abused woman to stay away for fear of her abuser finding her and getting mad.”

When Castle finally nods, his expression tells her he hadn’t thought about that.

“If I think of anything else, I’ll let you know.”

She extends her hand for a shake.

“Please, call me Claire.”


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
